Toris' Safe Place
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Toris Lorinaitis has somehow gotten himself roped into being one of Ivan Braginski's gofers for the rest of high school. At least he has his best friend Feliks Łukasiewicz to hang out with on the weekends. First attempt at writing Lithuania x Poland! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a Lithuania x Poland fic *takes deep breath to calm me* um, so basically um, it's them starting out as friends and then their relationship developing from there. I've shipped them since I first saw them interacting with each other, so please don't be too harsh with me *hides from everyone***

It was the end of Toris Lorinaitis' first week attending Hetalia Gakuen and he had somehow managed to become one of Ivan Braginski's gofers.

Ivan was a rather terrifying silver-blond haired, purple-eyed boy who really just wanted to be friends with everyone, but since his appearance was rather intimidating and other students ran from him, he had resorted to blackmail to have them near him... Well there was one student that followed him around no matter what, Natalya Arlovskaya, his third cousin with stalkerish tendencies.

Ivan probably had the entire school, teachers included, at his beckon call, but it seemed his favorite to torment were Raivis Galante, Eduard von Bock, and of course Toris.

Toris, who seemed like the perfect student, had a secret that he buried at all costs. No his good grades were not gotten through cheating or by other means. No in fact his secret had nothing to do with school, unless one's best friend could be counted amongst textbooks and tests.

As the brunette walked away from school and towards home, he let out a sigh of relief, letting out all of the stress and tension that had piled up during the day. A smile spread across his face at the prospects of getting to hang out with his best friend, Feliks Łukasiewicz.

Said blond snuck up on Toris, who was lost in thought, and jumped on him in a hug. The force of the impact had the brunette stumbling to regain his balance, which thankfully he did. Toris was about to start scolding his friend, but staring into those excited emerald eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it so instead he joined in Feliks' laughter.

"So like what do you wanna do today? Do you wanna come with me while I shop or do you wanna head home and come over later?" The blond asked happily, grinning at the thought of dragging Toris around shops and making him try on all the adorable outfits he'd found. These dreams were crushed with the brunette's next word.

"I'll go home and wait for you to call me." Toris still couldn't forget what had happened last time Feliks had dragged him to a store and all the frilly outfit he was made to try on.

The blond nodded sadly, but then an idea popped into his mind and made him grin widely. Seeing the scheming glint in his friend's eyes made the brunette start to worry, not just that bout also the fact that Ivan was starting to walk down the path.

Panicking, Toris grabbed Feliks' hand, pulling the blond with him under the bridge where they would hide until Ivan and his cousin were long gone.

Toris chanced a glance up and saw that Raivis and Eduard had not been lucky enough in their escape as Ivan was currently talking to them in a friendly manner with a slightly threatening undertone.

When the silver haired boy was out of sight, Feliks and Toris went on there way, one into the city to go shopping and the other to his home to gather the necessary things to stay over at Feliks' that night.

 **That was the end of the first chapter, nya. How was it? What can I improve?**

 **Characters used:**

 **Toris - Lithuania**

 **Ivan - Russia**

 **Natalya - Belarus**

 **Raivis - Latvia**

 **Eduard - Estonia**

 **Feliks - Poland**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Toris' Safe Place, nya. Please enjoy it!**

As Toris was walking to Feliks' that evening, Ivan spotted him.

"Going to have fun, da?" He asked smiling, Natalya behind him in the trees giving off a dark aura.

"Hm? Oh, y-yeah I am." Toris replied, starting to shake involuntarily, or perhaps out of habit.

"That's nice." Ivan said with a smile, he should never smile the brunette decided, it was terrifying! Toris just nodded and walked quickly in the direction of Feliks' house.

Nearby he saw a blond boy with glasses and blue eyes walking with a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. Toris knew these two, the blond was Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy and the ravenette was Kiku Honda. Toris vaguely wondered if they were friends, he had seen them around school, but they didn't seem to have much in common. Alfred was loud and loved heroes and happy endings (so much so one may call it an obsession), Kiku on the other hand was a rather reserved young man with excellent manners.

Toris shook his head and kept walking, arriving at Feliks' in no time. He stuck his key in the door and opened it, yes he had a key to Feliks' house, and Feliks had a key to his. The second he stepped over the threshold and closed the door back, Feliks was pushing Toris towards his room.

Unsurprisingly the blond was wearing a really cute pink dress with little ruffles along the sleeves and around the waist. He looked absolutely beautiful to Toris, and that was what Ivan could blackmail him with, his feelings for Feliks. That mischievous glint was back in Feliks' eyes and Toris barely had time to register what was going on, the blond had stripped him of his shirt and pants and forced him into a fluffy dark blue dress.

When Toris noticed this, he sighed and rolled his eyes, "why do you always insist on dressing me up, Felek?"

"Cause, like, that's what it says to do at sleepovers, Liet." The blond answered, flashing the brunette a brilliant smile that melted him. It apparently also said that you also paint each other's nails, cause that's what they did next.

At around eight, Feliks' stomach growled, prompting Toris to go into the kitchen and search for food for both of them, finding only a carton of eggs, milk and some shredded cheese. It looked like they were having breakfast for dinner... That is until Toris remembered that Feliks was mildly allergic to chicken eggs, he could eat them in baked goods like muffins and such, but them as the main thing... It would give him horrible headaches that would go not away no matter what and would make him feel like throwing up... Not exactly ideal for a sleepover. So Toris wound up going to the store, telling Feliks to stay home and pick out a movie.

When the brunette was half way done shopping, he realized he was still wearing the dark blue dress Feliks had bought him. He rounded the corner and came face to face with Ivan, who saw Toris' attire and took several pictures, wicked grin curling his lips upward as he discovered something new to blackmail the other with.

"Having a nice night, da?" Ivan said more than asked ominously, Eduard and Raivis in the background being forced to carry four gallon jugs of milk each. The brunette nodded, trembling a little and hurried on his way.

When Toris finally made it back to Feliks' house, said blond was asleep on the big couch while waiting on Toris to get back. The brunette looked over at the wall clock and saw it was three o'clock in the morning, green eyes almost popping out of their sockets at how late it was. Toris felt drowsy all of a sudden and, after putting away the groceries away, lay down beside Feliks and drifted to sleep, finally relaxing.

 **I myself have a mild allergy to chicken eggs and it's exactly how I wrote it, I get really bad headaches that won't go away even if I take stuff like Tylenol and I always feel sick, though when I eat muffins or cake or anything baked that have chicken eggs I feel fine. Duck eyes are supposed to not be like chicken eggs, but I haven't tried making them yet so I don't know, nya. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Characters used/different names :**

 **Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy: America**

 **Like Honda: Japan**

 **Felek: Feliks (Toris' nickname for him)**

 **Liet: Toris (Feliks' nickname for him)**


	3. Chapter 3

Toris woke with a stiff neck and hurting back, it was no wonder though, Feliks had managed to kick him off of the couch. Toris shook his head, though couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips, and tucked his friend's arm and leg back under the blanket, before heading upstairs to change into clothes. He dug through his bag until he found suitable clothing, he always packed two changes of clothes just in case Feliks asked him to stay for more than one night, which was more likely than not. Sighing and turning his thought from the blond haired Polish boy, Toris git dressed and headed down stairs to make something for him and Feliks to eat, when the late riser woke that is.

The Lithuanian boy made muffins, taking two and keeping the rest in the oven on warm for when Feliks woke, took out his homework and started on it, **(1)** trying to figure out how to put the x and y values into slope-intercept form when on the graph they weren't even showing what the x and y values were. He eventually finished the subject of the devil called algebra and went onto a more interesting subject he was relatively good at, history.

He was half way through The French Revolution, when another body collided with his own, knocking him backwards as the other hugged him tightly, being super affectionate like he always was with the brunette, something others rarely got because oddly enough, he was kinda shy, but that's why he liked Toris so much, because they had been best friends since childhood.

After Feliks loosened his grip a little, the two of them studied and did homework, while Feliks ate. The blond was a little more, how does one say clingy without being rude... Affectionate! Yes he was a wee bit more affectionate today than normal and Toris wondered why.

The brunette glanced up at the clock, it was almost two o'clock, "hey Felek."

"Yes, Liet?" The blond asked, green eyes following another pair of green eyes to the clock, "I'm late! And like, Emil will be pissed! I was supposed to help him with Artemis like, an hour ago!" The Polish boy scrambled to get up, and almost fell on his face, but torus was there to catch. The blond ran down the road about two and a half to three miles to where he worked at the stables as a trainer. Yes he was only a first year in high school but he was a trainer, and that was because the stable had offered him a job after seeing him compete last year in show jumping with his horse **(2)** Klon Zwycięstwo.

Feliks stepped into the small arena set up with jumps and saw Emil Bondevik waiting a tad bit impatiently on a gray **(3)** Dutch Warmblood. The silver haired boy with icy purple eyes looked at Feliks expectantly.

"I like, lost tract of time, sorry." The blond explained, and Emil only nodded. And with that he began the half Icelandic boy's lesson.

 **Why do you guys think Feliks is being more clingy, eh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will tell me in the review your thoughts for the question above because I like really need help, nya!**

 **(1) this is literally what I had to do last year in algebra**

 **(2) Klon Zwycięstwo the name of his horse literally means Victory Maple in Polish xD very original I know lol**

 **(3) I researched what horse breeds were good for jumping and this breed popped up because I know absolutely nothing about horse stuff xD**

 **Characters:**

 **Emil Bondevik - Iceland (I know his last name is really Steilsson... But I'm planning on writing a fic next with Norway and Iceland as full brothers...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter about why Feliks was being so clingy, nya!**

 _Feliks was riding his light bay Polish Warmblood, Klon Zwycięstwo, through a wooded area, suddenly they came up to a scene the blond never thought he'd see. Ivan and Toris were cuddling together happily. Tears formed in Feliks' eyes and they rolled down his cheeks, falling onto the saddle._

Feliks started awake, tears wet upon his cheeks. Why was he crying, shouldn't he support Toris if he's in love with Ivan? Why did his heart skip a beat everytime he thought of the brunette?

Feliks looked over at the table and saw the Lithuanian bit with a look of concentration on his face. At this beautiful sight, a surge of what can only be described as true love went through him. The realization of having feelings for his friend of eleven years had him both gasping for air and throwing himself at Toris at the same time.

 _So like, this is what love feels like?_ Feliks thought as he ate the muffins Torus had made.

 **I know thus was so short, gomenasai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a bit of a time skip, nya. I'm really sorry if these last two chapters seem rushed!**

Toris walked toward the rooftop, Eduard and Raivis on either side of him. Today he would do it, today he would confess to Feliks. He'd been too scared, believing that the other would reject him, but with Ivan threatening to reveal his secret, due to the Lithuanian boy deciding enough was enough and refused to do as the Russian ordered. He decided to tell Feliks before Ivan could.

Toris took a deep breath and let it out rather shakily, Eduard and Raivis, both knew what the brunette was going to go do, giving him sympathetic smiles. Toris nodded, appreciating the support, as he climbed the stairs to the roof where knew Feliks would be waiting for him to begin lunch. When he reached the door, he felt like throwing up, and after calling his nerves, finally opened the door, his eyes bring greeted by the Polish boy standing facing the fence, blond hair being toyed with by the wind. Toris sucked in a breath when that beautiful blond turned around and smiled sunnily at his friend.

Toris felt himself walking toward the blond and sitting down with him, starting to eat.

"I thought Ivan would like, keep you for longer, but I guess not." Feliks beamed, happy his friend/secret crush was far away from Ivan, not trusting the Russian not to force Toris to do something he didn't want to.

"Yeah. Actually you and I will get to hang out a lot more cause I told Ivan he can tell everyone whatever he wants about me, but I'm not going to do what he wants anymore." The brunette informed his friend, his nerves forgotten for a moment before coming back with a vengeance when the blind pulled him m into a hug.

"That's like, totally awesome Liet!" Feliks exclaimed excitedly, happy to finally have Toris all to himself again. He let go of the brunette, and they resumed eating.

"I'm in love with you!" A sudden surge of courage made Toris blurt out. Feliks dropped his plastic bowl and just stared at Toris withhold mouth open. As he was going to say something, Toris bolted upright and ran out the door and down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Picks up where five left off, nya. This is the last chapter of this fic!**

 _ **Special Thanks:**_

 **dododoobird:** **for reviewing**

 **maryranstadler : for reviewing, following and faving :)**

 **Eternal Night** **Owl: for reviewing and helping me with some ideas**

 **harrietmidala : for reviewing, following and faving**

 **I will drink this coffee : for reviewing and faving (sorry I couldn't write your name correctly, FF was being a bitch about how many .s I could have)**

 **NordicAwesome : for reviewing**

 **And to all you amazing readers, without all you guys I probably wouldn't have continued this (after all I don't like writing something no one will read)**

Feliks heard the door slam and another gust of autumn wind blew strands of silky blond hair across his face as the five word he never thought he'd hear from the brunette sunk in.

 _I'm in love with you!_ Was it really true? Or was thus all just a cruel dream... He pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't asleep. When realized he wasn't, he ran after his friend, hoping to catch up with him. Feliks found the brown haired teen in an unused storage room looking miserable.

"Hey, like, don't run away before people can answer your confession." Feliks scolded teasingly, trying to pry Toris' head away from his arms and knees. "I like, love you too btw." This statement had the brunette's head whip up as his eyes scanned Feliks', finding what the blond had said to be true.

Gently, ever so gently, Toris brushed Feliks' cheek before carefully placing his lips over the blond's in a simple, sweet kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds to smile widely at each other, both deciding that no matter what Ivan told everyone, neither would be ashamed of their love.

 **THE END!**

 **So that was the end... I may eventually add an epilogue... But not now...**


End file.
